Haunted
by vincey
Summary: Naruto finally succeeds in capturing Sasuke. Konoha locks him up in a cell where he is supposed to be alone. Too bad he isn’t. Oneshot.


Sasuke rammed his white fists into the wall repeatedly until they turned red with blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Title: Haunted

Characters: Sasuke/Naruto

Summary: Naruto finally succeeds in capturing Sasuke. Konoha locks him up in a cell where he is _supposed _to be alone. Too bad he isn't. Oneshot.

Sasuke rammed his white fists into the wall repeatedly until they turned red with blood. The two deep, cracked craters he'd formed stared at him discriminatingly. He gave the wall a good final kick before collapsing onto the floor. He propped his elbows on his tattered uniform knees and buried his dirt-smeared face in his arms.

The floor shook a little and there was a sound of groaning metal. Sasuke heard a polite exchange of words from the prison guard and the visitor. His ears perked up at the sound of the familiar approaching footsteps.

"Hello Sasuke." The visitor said, stopping in front of his cell door. "How are you today? I brought your food." He gestured at the tray he was carrying. "Sakura helped me make it, she couldn't come today..."

Sasuke jerkily stood up and scowled fiercely at his visitor, his captor. His forehead was glued to the cold metal; his white knuckled hands gripped the bars hard.

He spat out the words vehemently.

"_Baka Naruto!_ Idiot Naruto! I see through all of you! I always have! I know she didn't want to come! I know _you _don't want to come. Screw all of you! I don't need your pity! You're the reason I'm stuck here! I'm gonna get out of here! I swear I'm gonna get out of here! You'll see! I'm gonna kill you all!!"

Naruto smiled and continued talking, like he didn't hear anything. He looked through Sasuke.

"Sakura said you wouldn't like ramen. But I wanted to make you some anyway" He nudged the tray to the bars. The contents shook slightly. "Come on Sasuke, eat up."

Sasuke choked out the words as if he were coughing blood.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka! BAKAAAAAA!!_" His balled fists tried to reach Naruto but they never made past the metal. "Shut up you idiot!! I don't need your crap!! Don't ignore me _baka! _I'm gonna kill youu!!"

Naruto blinked pensively. In a sudden flash of epiphany, he pulled the tray up to his face and sniffed the bowl of ramen. "Mmmm...good..." He coaxed. "It smells so good Sasuke. Come and get it Sasuke. Come and get it..."

Sasuke shook the bars so hard they should have collapsed. He screamed, roared, howled. He spit in Naruto's face. He missed. Naruto continued to look through him. He was still being ignored.

"Look at me _baka! _See how I don't care _baka! _You trapped me in here! You made me powerless! But I'm still alive! I'm still strong. _Baka! _I'm still gonna kill YOUU!!"

Sasuke continued his vain assaults on the door until a rustling sound caught his attention. He turned around, dreading what he knew he would see. A black lump uncurled on the bed across the room. Its beady black eyes blinked hollowly at him. A veiny, dirty foot planted gingerly on the floor. Crinkly brown arms lifted off the covers. Parched blue lips spotted the food. It stared hungrily at the tray. It got off bed and loped towards them.

"No!" The word was a bump in Sasuke's throat. "Stay back!"

The prison-eaten figure ignored him and took another step. Nettles of sticky blue hair swayed in the limped swagger.

"I said stay back!" Sasuke hissed. His angry hands twitched, his bloody eyes flashed red. He stood up to full height and charged towards the macabre manifestation. "STAYBACKSTAYBACKSTAYBACK!!"

He lunged at it and the moment he touched its flaky brown skin, Sauske dissipated, billowing out in smoky wisps of black, blue and red. The figure never noticed him and continued towards the food.

Naruto opened the door with a jangling of keys and screeching of metal. He slipped in the tray and closed the door. The chapped body crashed onto the floor and attacked the food, scooping up the ramen and soup with crumbling hands.

Naruto fitted his chubby fingers in between the bars to pat the wiry clumps of sticky unwashed hair.

"There, there Sasuke." He crooned. "There, there."


End file.
